Flame
by ashonorion
Summary: Set four years after The Kill. Julian is back. He doesn't remember anything from his past, or what he is, but he's found family with the people who took him in. His life is normal until his past comes to claim him.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: I hate Tom. I love Julian. It's that simple. This is my first FGT fanfic. If there are no comments it'll be a one off – I'm only going to continue if someone wants to read it.**_

_**Rated M: Violence, coarse language, any other little nasties you want to trump up to an 'm' rating.**_

_**Disclaimer: I'd sell my soul to LJ Smith if only she'd give me Julian. But she won't, so I own nothing.**_

**—Σλ∏Σλ∏Σλ∏—**

Cade grimaced at the grey clouds gathering overhead. It hadn't escaped his notice that the storms correlated with the nightmarish howling of the boy he now considered a son. He walked tentatively towards the boy struggling against the sheets.

"Julian" he whispered nudging his shoulder. Lightening flashed and the thunder picked up. "_Julian!_" He said louder.

The boys' eyes snapped open betraying his unearthly nature. Not that he himself even suspected he was anything but human. Cade knew better. He'd known ever since he'd found the pale and twisted form lying by the stones. The long forgotten ancestry of the site, remembered by the glow of the Ley lines reflecting over his skin in a runic pattern. Julian. His name.

Cade moved closer to him. Eyes as blue as the core of a flame shone with rage for a moment, before he snapped back to reality with shock and disorientation.

"Cade?" The innocence in his voice settled any fear Cade had felt at that look. He didn't know what Julian was, but by the undercurrents in his personality and the way the storms raged with his mood, it was something dangerous.

He opened his mouth to comfort him and stopped when he felt a presence enter the doorway. Turning to Julian, he gave him a half smile that only got bigger when the sapphires paled in fear. His wife Hannah rushed forward and threw her arms around the struggling muscle. Julian shot him dirty looks as he tried to wrestle out of the hug and Cade's laughter echoed off the walls.

"Don't give me that look boy, if you didn't have such violent nightmares, she wouldn't fuss so." He let it go on a bit longer before gripping Hannah's elbow and dragging her back.

She shrugged him off and turned back to Julian. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Julian was sitting up now. His once pale skin tanned from long days in the sun, adjusting to farm life with a fluidity Cade had never seen. He ran a hand through his icy-white hair and furrowed his brow. "I don't remember" he mumbled and Cade could see the cogs turning as he strained to remember.

"It's okay, son. Don't think about it too much and it will come to you."

His eyes brightened and he all but beamed at being called son. Cade chuckled and mussed Julian's hair. "Get some sleep. Hard days work tomorrow." He watched him sink back against the sheets and stare out the open window, watching the stars. Not for the first time, Cade wondered what he was, and where he came from. He was getting tired of worrying that one day he'd wake up, and his gentle farm hand would be gone.

**—Σλ∏Σλ∏Σλ∏—**

Julian ran a hand through his hair and looked towards the rising sun. He could never seem to get used to waking before dawn, but the sunrise made it all worth it. His horse Dante gave an irritated snort and Julian led him past the black stone where Cade and the other farm hands, Ike and Leon had found him three years ago. They'd dragged his unconscious form to the Endsley's house. Hannah patched him up and Cade had taught him about farm life. It wasn't hard, Julian was strong for his size and a fast learner. In less than a week he was working alongside the others like he had been there for years.

His memory remained elusive. Sometimes, he could feel it struggling for supremacy in his mind. It was something full of pain and darkness. He would wake up from his nightmares and see the frost of his breath in the room, even when sweat drenched his sheets.

His nightmares were horrific Twisted creatures writhing around on the floor and laughing like nails on a chalkboard. Corpses with slick lumps of flesh sliding off as they walked towards him, arms outstretched. But what scared him wasn't what he saw, or even what he felt. It was what he didn't. Nothing he saw scared him. Instead it felt…natural. And that normality felt wrong.

Leon and Ike would call him fearless, even in the light of day nothing could shake him. He took their comments with a sly grin and a flex of his muscles in jest. Still it made him feel a little out of place. He knew there had to be something he was afraid of. Everyone felt fear. He just couldn't find it.

Dante nipped him from behind and Julian playfully shoved him away. He didn't care what he was before, he didn't want to go back. Besides, there were advantages to being fearless, nobody else had the nerve to ride Dante.

A five year old girl with blonde curls and a dirt covered face ran up beside him.

"Hi Julian"

He smiled at her "hello kitten"

She giggled and scrunched up her nose. "What are you doing?"

"Giving Dante some exercise"

She fidgeted excitedly "can I ride him"

He looked skeptically at Dante who in turn narrowed his eyes in a look that clearly said do-it-and-die. He sighed and stared down at her disappointed face.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Kasey."

"Why not?" she whined and winced at the flick of irritation in his eyes.

He opened his mouth to answer and stopped when a loud crash sounded from the trail behind the barn. His blue eyes darkened "Kasey, go get Leon." He ran towards the sound, while Kasey ran towards the house, screaming for Leon and Ike.

The sight sent a sharp jab of pain straight through his heart. The tractor had fallen on its side and Cade lay bleeding under it. Julian bolted forward and knelt down beside Cade. He was unconscious but breathing. His left arm was broken and although Julian couldn't see his legs, he suspected they were in worse condition. If Cade hadn't fallen in the hollow of the window he would be dead. Ike and Leon ran up beside him.

"Jesus…"

"Shut up and grab him" Julian barked, gripping the edge of the tractor.

"You can't lift…" Ike started.

"Just do it"

The men wrapped their arms around Cade, trying not to move him too much in case they did more damage. Julian gritted his teeth and pulled, the tractor protested and lifted a few inches off the ground, just nough to get Cade out.. Julian bit back a gasp at the condition of his legs and dropped the tractor. They were twisted at odd angles and his jeans were soaked in blood.

"We have to get him to a hospital" Leon said.

"No shit" Ike bit back. They both looked at Julian.

"I'll drive" he said.

**—Σλ∏Σλ∏Σλ∏—**

They flew down the dirt road at more than three times the speed limit. For once the boys weren't protesting. Cade needed a doctor. Now. They arrived at the hospital inside of an hour, the doctor was waiting by the doors with a small crew and a gurney. Ignoring the protests, Julian followed them all the way to the ER. They kicked him out and he paced the hall cursing everything than got in his way. Ike and Leon kept their distance, the energy coming off their friend screamed danger and a pissed off Julian was nothing to mess with.

After twelve hours, Julian had sunk down on the floor with his back pressed against the wall. The anger had dulled to pain and he had a deep desire to sulk. Instead he banged his head repeatedly against the wall until the door opened and the doctor stepped out. Everyone jumped to their feet and Hannah wrapped her arms tighter around Kasey.

"He's going to be okay" the man said with a tired smile.

"Oh my God…" Hannah breathed and sunk back against the chair shakily.

"It's not a good situation, but we've stopped the internal bleeding and by some miracle, his organs weren't punctured. He's very lucky."

Leon came up behind Julian and gripped his shoulder. "When can we see him?"

"Unfortunately, it won't be for a couple of days. He needs to be kept in isolation while his body starts rebuilding the basic defenses." He threw a nervous glance at the boy whose entire body seemed to radiate power. "I suggest you all go home and get some rest."

"No" Hannah stepped forward.

"Ma'am, you're not going to be able to see him"

"I can't leave him all alone!" tears rolled down her face.

Julian stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay Hannah, I'll stay with him." He looked at the Doctor to confirm it was okay.

"I can make up a berth for you, but you won't be in the same room"

"That's okay, I want to be here when he wakes up"

The doctor nodded and walked off. Hannah squeezed his hand and stepped back with a smile. "Thank you"

He grinned "as long as these losers can handle the farm without me. I could use a break."

Ike punched him in the arm and lifted the keys from his pocket. "Ha! Who's the loser now Jules?"

Julian went to smile, but his eyes caught on a woman with gold hair walking towards a man with a smile on her face. The man screamed arrogance and still somehow attracted her attention. With a giggle she came up beside him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Julian turned his attention back to his family and said goodbye, with promises to call if the situation changed. He tried to focus on Cade, but couldn't help but turn his attention back to the blonde, a mixture of foreign emotions flooding his mind. Love, jealousy, power, despair. Pain. With a determined growl he turned and walked in the opposite direction. Ignoring the feel of eyes watching him. Eyes as green as cypress.

**—Σλ∏Σλ∏Σλ∏—**

_**So what do you think, worth continuing? Please review – I'll continue as long as someone wants it. **_

_**Love, Ash.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Someone wants to read it so it's continuing. I'll just say I hated how weak Jenny's character was and so I added a little more spark to her here. Which isn't that unusual I guess since she was supposed to change after the game anyway.**_

_**Rated M: Violence, coarse language, any other little nasties you want to trump up to an 'm' rating. Oh yes, and sexual references and possible sex scenes – keep that in mind before you read.**_

_**Disclaimer: If you think I own all the characters, I'm sorry to say I don't. Course, everyone not cannon is mine. But then you should probably know that already.**_

**—Σλ∏Σλ∏Σλ∏—**

The air caught in her chest and she never wanted to breathe again. The head turned away and her mind already denied the sight, but her heart wanted to run. She wanted to race after him and spin him around, for the slight chance his eyes would be blue. Sweet cerulean staring back at her with fury, passion, love, hate, anything. Anything real, anything Julian.

"Jenny?"

She turned and smiled at Tom. "Sorry, I just thought I saw someone I recognized." She slipped her right hand in her pocket and ran a thumb over the ring.

Tom leaned in concerned. "Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm fine"

"Maybe you should go lie down; the bunks are right down this hall."

"I said I'm okay Tom."

"I know you are Thorny, but I worry about you. Please, just go lie down for me."

"Fine. Go, save lives. Revel in blood." She waved him off and he kissed her on the cheek, and marched down the hall behind her.

Tom was sweet and kind and _driving her crazy_. Still, she held on to him like a lifeline. It was just that ever since the game everything seemed…dull. Her love for Tom was chaste and that had been fine with her until Julian woke the side that desired passion. Everything was falling apart and she was desperately holding it together with duct tape

Jenny wrapped her fingers around the silver handle of the door and paused. Her heart beat a steady rhythm in her chest and her senses strained against her will, searching the air for any indication of the shadow man. They found none. _Silly girl_, she thought. But she still couldn't bring herself to open the door. With a determined look on her face, she turned and ran down the opposite hall. _I have to know_.

The long brown skirt whipped around her black boots as she paused to check every room. "He's going to think I'm crazy" she muttered checking another room without success. She caught her reflection in a window and paused to straighten her blonde ponytail and white peasant shirt. "Great, now I'm making sure I look good for a complete and total stranger" she added with slightly less conviction. The gold ring on her right hand caught the light and she brought its coolness to her face. He was evil, and wrong. But he….no…it was better to be with Tom. But she had to know.

She slowed her pace and walked down the hall. It always depressed her to see so many people suffering. Tom had told her she should become a nurse, because she always wanted to help. But she wasn't cut out to be a nurse, she took everything to heart and if she had to see it every day it would kill her. Instead she studied art, science and history, taking on an Internship with the Amelie Holmes Museum.

Jenny peeked into the fifth door on the left and blinked at sight in front of her. He was lying down on the bed with his eyes closed and arms folded across his chest. Worn, dust-covered boots, blue jeans faded and torn, and a white shirt that clung to his body showing the outline of a muscular form. His tanned skin looked strange when all she could remember was the ethereal white. _And now for the finish_.

She slipped into the room and walked closer to the bed, keeping her senses peeled for any sign of movement. She was close enough to touch him, instead she studied his face. It was harsher than she remembered, more masculine. If he was human she would have thought it was age_. It's not him_, she told herself. _Don't think it's him, because it's not. Julian is dead._

His eyes snapped open and her breath hitched. "Oh my god" she whispered. She could spend every day looking into those eyes and they would still make her heart beat that little bit quicker, make it that little bit harder to breathe.

"Not that I mind, beautiful women sneaking into my room, but might I ask what you're doing?" he murmured.

"Julian?" she reached forward to touch his cheek. A shock of electricity went through her at the brush of skin. She fixed her eyes with his and searched for the devil inside. Albeit with more hope than she probably should have after their history together.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" he said and moved her hand away from his face.

"You…you don't remember me?" She licked her dry lips and took a step back, suddenly aware of their closeness.

He sat up and looked at her curiously. "It's nothing personal. I don't even know who _I_ am. But, my name _is_ Julian. I'm kind of wondering how you knew that."

The beating of her heart suddenly felt more like pain and she walked backwards until her legs hit a chair and she sank down. "Are you sure you don't remember anything?" she whispered.

He turned away, his eyes intense. "I don't know. Sometimes I think I remember things but they never end up sticking." He turned back to her. "Your eyes, your hair, your smile. I think I know them, but I'm not sure. The doctors told me sometimes the mind makes up things to compensate for what it doesn't know. My mind knows you, I just don't know if I do."

She swallowed back the sob in her throat. _Not the time to break down Thornton, be strong_. "My name's Jenny."

He smiled and there went any hope of intelligent thought. "Nice to meet you Jenny. Now maybe I didn't ask the right question because you obviously do know me. The question I really should be asking is, how do you know me?"

_Oh, well. You fell in love with me when I was five years old, kidnapped me and my friends and forced us to endure your personal version of Hell three times, after which you sacrificed yourself to save me and are supposed to be dead right now so I can dream you into a world of sunlight. _Oh yes. That would go over well.

He chuckled softly. "Jenny? I don't mean to push you but you're the first person in three years who might know who I am."

"Right" she took a deep breath. "I first met you when I was five and then didn't see you again until I turned sixteen. We…I mean, you fell…" he cocked his head to the side and studied her. "I'm sorry, it's hard to know what to tell you."

"You could just tell me everything."

"I can't"

"Why not?"

She shut her mouth and stood up. "I'm sorry, I think it's probably better if I just go. It…it was really great to see you, Julian." She walked towards the door fighting herself the whole way.

"Jenny." His voice was like liquid silk and she froze as he came towards her. _Damn_. "Can I ask you for one thing before you leave. I think it might tell me everything I need to know."

_Just one?_ "Sure." She turned to face him and tried not to swoon.

He reached forward and ran his hand down her cheek sending a shiver down her spine. He was so close she could feel his cool breath on her face and his hand slipped around the back of her neck. Her lids fluttered shut as he drew her face closer to his. "A kiss?" he whispered and lowered his mouth to hers.

Where the fire started, she didn't know, but the second his lips touched hers it consumed her. _Oh God_. He was soft and gentle, tasting her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body into his, moaning against his mouth as his cool fingers slipped down her spine to rest at the small of her back. She parted her lips and his tongue slid over hers. He backed her against the wall and she kissed him back with everything she had. Hungry, consuming, desperate to touch, to feel. She ran her hands under his shirt and over his abs and chest. He left her mouth to strip off the shirt. His arms were back around her waist his mouth assaulted her neck.

She could feel him against her, hard and wanting. "Julian" she whispered and he lifted his head to kiss her again, scorching against her swollen lips and it still wasn't enough. She felt his arm leave her as he reached for the door and slammed it shut. She cursed that she chose to wear a long skirt today of all days. She needed him closer. His fingers toyed with the hem of her shirt and she pulled back to take it off.

Someone knocked. Her body let out a small 'no' of protest. Apparently Julian's was doing the same because he looked ready to kill someone. She shook her head with a small smile, _oh Julian, how I've missed thee_. He looked at her and drew her into a final searing kiss before pulling his shirt back over his head. Jenny straightened her clothes and sat back down, calming the blood.

Julian opened the door and the doctor on the other side beamed at him, oblivious to the dangerous look on his face. "I'm pleased to tell you your father has just woken up."

Julian's eyes lit up "can I see him?"

_Father?_

"No, but I thought you might like to know. See, after an accident like this we were expecting something worse, like a coma. The fact that he's awake is a good sign."

"You were right, I did want to know. Thank you. Please let me know when I can see him."

The doctor beamed again. "He's in the best of care. Doctor Shatton is paying particular interest to this case."

"Yeah, Cade's an old friend of his. They hit the bars every Sunday."

He clicked his tongue and winked. "A respectable doctor only gets drunk on Fridays."

Julian grinned. "A legitimate excuse for not making the weekend roster?"

"That's right" he laughed.

"Will Doctor Wittler be working with Ames?"

"Uh, no." He checked his sheet. "It's a young one. Doctor Locke. He just transferred his internship to us."

Jenny snapped back to reality. _Locke…Tom_.

The doctor was still talking. "Don't worry though. He's a very talented young man. He'll take good care of your father."

Julian nodded and shut the door after he left. He turned towards her with a look that had her wondering why she was still dressed. But no, Tom was her boyfriend and he loved her. Julian couldn't even remember who she was. She stood and walked towards the door, stopping where she met Julian. Her heart raced and she moved her palm over his before stepping around him and reaching for the door.

He gripped her wrist and pulled her into his arms, pressing her against the door. She waited for him to kiss her, trying desperately to think of why she couldn't. _Tom, Tom, Tom…uh….Tom, Tom who?_ The kiss never came. Instead he looked her in the eyes. "How do I know you?"

_That did it_. "You don't. Not anymore." She whispered and pushed out of his arms, opening the door and shutting it behind her.

**—Σλ∏Σλ∏Σλ∏—**

_**I have several WIP's and not all fanfic. I prioritize according to demand. So if you want to read more, please review. Any requests or advice is always welcome. Especially concerning the more 'intimate' scenes since that's where I lack experience.**_

_**Love, Ash.**_


End file.
